Confrontation(s)
by irkiala
Summary: Grimmjow est prisonnier à la Soul Society et sous la surveillance de Byakuya. Que ce passe-t-il quand on rajoute Ichigo à l'équation?


_Voici un OS que j'avais publié sur feu mon blog, il y a déjà quelques années de ça. C'était pour le 800ème commentaire. Je suis retombée dessus et je me suis dit que ça serait dommage de pas vous en faire profiter :D !_

_Je m'essaye à l'humour, vous me direz ce que vous en pensez, hein? Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

_**Idée :** Leti_

_**Synopsis :** Grimmjow est prisonnier à la Soul Society et sous la surveillance de Byakuya. Que ce passe-t-il quand on rajoute Ichigo à l'équation?_

_**Couple :** je devrais plutot mettre treesome, non?_

_**Disclamer :** pas à moi mais à Tite Kubo._

_**rating + 18 **comme d'hab quoi !_

* * *

**Confrontation(s) :**

* * *

Grimmjow en avait marre. Il se faisait royalement chier. Il faut dire que ce n'était guère son genre de rester ainsi sans rien. Mais à vrai dire, il ne pouvait pas faire autrement pour le moment. Il avait été récupéré à la petite cuillère après sa défaite contre Ichigo. Rien que d'y repenser le mettait dans un état de rage. Il avait été transféré à la Quatrième Division et avait été soigné par le Capitaine Unohana. Il frissonna en repensant à cette femme. Pour lui, c'était un démon. Il n'avait peur de rien mais … elle lui filait des frissons avec ses grands sourires.

-C'est pour votre bien, Jaggerjack-san, lui avait-elle affirmé.

-Pour mon bien qu'vous laissez pas la rouquine m'soigner ?

-Oui … Comme ça vous aurez tout le temps de réfléchir.

-Réfléchir à quoi ? avait-il demander agressif.

-Mais à ce que vous allez faire par la suite.

-Et si j'veux pas ?

-Vous le voulez, Jaggerjack-san.

Et c'est là qu'elle avait sourit de son sourire à vous glacer le sang. Grimmjow s'était tassé dans son lit et avait remonté comme il avait put la couverture sur lui. Qu'on le protège de ce démon femelle !

-Je vous que vous avez compris, fit-elle doucement. Je vous laisse vous reposer.

Elle s'était levé et l'avait alors laissé seul avec lui-même. Et depuis six jours qu'il était là, il n'avait pas eut beaucoup de visites. Il faut dire qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis non plus. A part Nell, qui passait de temps en temps en compagnie de « Juu-chan », il avait la visite du capitaine Kyoraku qui lui avait expliqué que lui et plusieurs de ses congénères étaient soignés ici et que pour l'instant, il ne savait pas trop ce qu'ils allaient faire de lui. Il avait eut aussi celle du Cinglé, il ne se rappelait plus son nom, qui voulait de lui comme cobaye. Il avait refusé d'être celui de Szayel, il allait pas être le sien ! Il y avait eut aussi Ichigo, accompagné de Miss Bonnet F qui avait voulut le soigner. Et c'est là que le Démon Femelle avait terrifié et fait fuir tout le monde. Il n'avait même pas eut le temps de s'engueuler avec le Poil de Carotte ! Bref, c'était pas drôle ici, il se faisait chier. Aussi ses instincts primaires reprirent le dessus. Et que fait un chat (pas taper Grimmjow) une panthère je veux dire, et bien elle dort ! Donc Grimmjow passait son temps à dormir, soit environ 20 heures par jour. Le reste du temps étant consacré à manger et à terroriser le petit Yamada qui venait le soigner. Ah oui, j'ai oublié de précisé que Grimmjow est complètement plâtré !

-Ah Kuchiki Taïcho … Merci d'être venu aussi vite.

Byakuya entra un peu plus dans le bureau de feu le Commandant Capitaine et se plaça devant le bureau autour duquel était installé Kyoraku, Ukitake, Kenpachi. Il haussa un sourcil devant la présence de ce dernier avant de se faire bousculer par deux fillettes se courant après.

-Je vais t'attraper ! cria Yachiru.

-Ya-chan arrivera pas à attraper Nell ! Nell est trop rapide !

Pas besoin de préciser que les deux boules d'énergie se mirent à courir autour du noble qui les observa un instant en ce demandant s'il ne devrait pas dégainer Senbonzakura et mettre bon ordre à tout ce foutoir.

-Nell, viens ici, appela Ukitake.

La fillette se précipita aussitôt sur les genoux de l'albinos et comme par magie Yachiru rejoint ceux de Kenpachi.

-Assis toi Byakuya.

-Merci Ukitake Taïcho. Puis-je savoir exactement le pourquoi de cette réunion ?

-Et bien, commença Kyoraku. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que nous avons 4 prisonniers Arrancars …

-Nell être prisonnier ? demanda la fillette en levant des yeux de cockers vers Juushiro.

-Mais non, tu n'es pas prisonnière, la rassura-t-il. Je te garde avec moi pour qu'on joue ensemble.

-Oui ! ! ! s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement.

-Mais tout à l'heure, hein ? Là il faut que tu restes calme, d'accord ?

-D'accord ! répondit la fillette le plus sérieusement du monde avant de prendre une mèche de cheveux blancs et de jouer avec.

-Tu ferais un excellent père, se moque gentiment Shunsui.

-J'vois toujours pas c'que j'viens faire là dedans, grogna Kenpachi.

-Et bien, nous allons chacun en prendre un à notre charge, lâcha le capitaine de la Huitième division.

Et c'est comme ça que Juushiro se retrouva en charge de Nell (ce qui est l'évidence même, non ?). Kyoraku lui pris Stark, car Nanao avait catégoriquement refusé qu'il prenne Hallibel et lui ne voulait pas de Grimmjow. Kenpachi se décida à prendre l'ancienne Tercera, une présence féminine, et qui en plus sait se battre, ne pouvait qu'influencer et faire le plus grand bien à Yachiru. Ce qui ne laissait à Byakuya pas vraiment le choix concernant l'arrancar dont il allait avoir la garde. Au pire, il collerait Renji à la surveillance du bleuté, comme ça il était sûr d'être à peu près tranquille.

Grimmjow était tranquillement allongé sur son lit, déplâtré du matin même, en train de faire semblant d'écouter le capitaine Kyoraku. Celui-ci, n'étant pas dupe, décida de lui jouer un mauvais tour et c'est pourquoi Byakuya retrouva Grimmjow, perché on ne sait comment en haut de l'armoire, feulant sur un Shunsui joueur qui faisait « petit, petit, petit, petit ».

-Je peux savoir ce qui ce passe ? demanda froidement le capitaine de la Sixième Division.

-Et bien, commença Kyoraku en se frottant la nuque. Jaggerjack-kun semblait avoir besoin d'un peu d'exercice.

-N'importe quoi ! s'emporta ce dernier. Il a essaye d'm'violer !

-Jaggerjack-kun, ce n'est pas très gentil de dire ça, le gourmanda le brun.

Byakuya soupira et se demanda si finalement il n'aurait pas du insister pour avoir Hallibel à surveiller plutôt que Grimmjow.

-Jaggerjack-san, veuillez me suivre, lâcha-t-il avant de se détourner et de sortir de la chambre.

Grimmjow ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, il sauta de l'armoire et balança un bras d'honneur à son agresseur en sortant de la chambre. Il rattrapa le noble et se posta à sa hauteur tout en remettant en ordre ses habits, un yukata blanc avec un obi noir.

-Dites ? y'aurais moyen d'avoir autre chose qu'un truc de gonzesse à m'mettre sur le dos.

-Le kimono est aussi un habit pour homme, lui répondit calmement Byakuya. Vous ne savez pas le porter c'est tout !

Grimmjow voulut répondre, seulement le noble ne lui en laissa pas le temps, il l'attrapa et effectua quelques shunpo jusqu'à sa demeure. Là, il posa l'ex-Sexta à terre. Celui-ci s'écroula encore pas complètement remis de ses blessures et affaibli par les bracelets mangeurs de reiatsu qu'il portait.

-Putain ! Pourriez prévenir avant de faire ça !

Pour toute réponse, Byakuya le regarda froidement avant de le remettre sur pied et de soupirer. Dans un grand geste, il défit l'obi mal serré et attrapa les revers du kimono sous le regard complètement halluciné du bleuté.

-Mais c'est pas vrai ? Vous êtes tous des pervers ici !

-Restez tranquille Jaggerjack-san, se contenta de répondre Byakuya.

Il ne fit pas attention aux mouvements et aux grognements de son « invité », se concentrant sur sa tâche, c'est à dire l'habiller convenablement. Grimmjow, voyant que son « hôte » ne semblait en aucun cas en vouloir à sa vertu, se contenta d'attendre que l'autre finisse.

-Et voilà, fit succinctement l'ébène avant de se détourner de Grimmjow.

Celui-ci s'observa et se mit à effectuer quelques mouvements avec une surprise évidente peinte sur son visage : ses mouvements étaient fluides et non plus entravés par le tissus. Il releva la tête vers Byakuya, qui le regardait impassible, et se décida à le remercier quand même.

-Merci, souffla-t-il.

Byakuya se contenta de hocher la tête puis indiqua à Grimmjow de le suivre. S'ensuivit alors une visite de la demeure Kuchiki, avec toutes les règles inhérentes à la vie de ce château, puis toutes celles le concernant. Grimmjow bailla un nombre incalculable de fois, se prit un nombre incalculable de regard glacé et chercha un nombre incalculable de fois, à faire enrager le capitaine de la Sixième Division, sans succès. Mais ça pouvait être drôle de chercher et de trouver un truc pour le faire sortir de ses gongs. C'est avec cette résolution qu'il s'endormit le soir même, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Jaggerjack-san, voulez-vous bien arrêter ! demanda poliment mais froidement Byakuya.

C'était la troisième nuit que Grimmjow passait dans son manoir et c'était la deuxième fois qu'il essayait de s'introduire dans sa chambre et plus particulièrement dans son lit. L'ébène se demanda pourquoi, avant de secouer imperceptiblement la tête. Elle était déjà douloureuse, il n'allait pas en plus essayer de comprendre le mode de fonctionnement de l'ancien Sexta.

-Mais j'ai froid moi ! se plaignit le bleuté en mode « chaton perdu ».

-Et à quoi servent les couvertures que vous avez dans votre chambre ?

-Rien ne vaut la chaleur d'un autre corps, ronronna Grimmjow, en se rapprochant un peu plus du noble.

Le bleuté avait trouvé ça drôle de courir après le noble avec des sous entendus plus ou moins appuyés. Apparemment, c'était la seule chose qui le faisait un tant soit peu sortir de ses gongs. Et ça l'amusait beaucoup. La journée, il le suivait partout et s'attaquait à Renji, faisant rougir et fuir le lieutenant. Et une fois rentré au manoir, il s'attaquait à Byakuya, se frottant à lui, lui réclamant de l'attention, se faufilant avec lui dans son bain et maintenant dans son lit.

-Je vous prierais de sortir d'ici, fit calmement Byakuya.

-Allons, répondit Grimmjow, m'dis pas que tu t'fait personne ? T'as vu comment t'es foutu ? J'veux juste un peu en profiter.

-Non merci !

-Rah ! J'suis sûr que j'peux t'satisfaire … et puis si vraiment y'a que ça pour te faire plaisir, j'te laisse me prendre, suggéra le bleuté en s'allongeant dans une position plus qu'indécente, dévoilant son torse et ses jambes.

En effet, il n'y avait que ses attributs masculins de cachés par le kimono blanc qu'il portait. Byakuya lui lança son regard « tempête de neige par –20°C » mais Grimmjow y resta insensible. Aussi essaya-t-il autre chose.

-Si vraiment vous cherchez un … partenaire pour ce genre d'exercices, je peux toujours demander à Kyoraku Taïcho de s'occuper de vous.

Byakuya affichait un petit sourire satisfait en voyant la lueur de panique apparaître dans le regard turquoise. Cependant, Grimmjow se ressaisit rapidement.

-J'crois qu'il est déjà fort occupé avec Stark.

Byakuya fronça les sourcils. Décidément, il avait toujours réponse à tout. Il devait quand même trouver une solution où il risquait fort de commettre l'irréparable. Surtout que Grimmjow venait de se coller à lui et cherchait à se faire câliner. Pour un peu il aurait dit un chat. Oui Grimmjow était un chat, malicieux, facétieux et surtout très, très joueur.

-Et si je te ramène un autre … camarde de jeu ? proposa le noble.

Grimmjow se redressa immédiatement. Ça pouvait être intéressant ça.

-Et qui ? demanda-t-il méfiant quand même.

-Kurosaki Ichigo, lâcha-t-il.

-Poil de Carotte ! s'exclama le bleuté.

Apparemment, Byakuya avait visé juste. Un petit sourire d'auto satisfaction sur les lèvres, il observa Grimmjow se faire un film tout seul.

-Ok ! répondit Grimmjow.

-A une condition ! déclara Byakuya. Que vous arrêtez vos … idioties

-Compte là dessus et bois de l'eau !

-Que vous vous teniez convenablement …

-Et puis quoi encore ?

-Que vous arrêtiez de m'interrompre …

-N'importe quoi !

-Et de me courser … pendant un certain temps.

-C'est tout ?

-Oui !

-Alors c'est d'accord ! Apporte moi la fraise que j'lui fasse sa fête !

-Nous verrons ça demain, répondit calmement le noble. Retournez dans votre chambre maintenant Jaggerjack-san.

-Même pas drôle, râla ce dernier.

Cependant, il obéit et retourna se fourrer sous le tas de couvertures qu'il avait empilé les unes sur les autres.

-Taïcho ? fit incertain Renji.

-Oui Renji ? répondit celui-ci en relevant la tête de la feuille qu'il était en train de lire.

-Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir tout compris.

-Ça m'aurait étonné aussi, fit Byakuya tout bas, avant de reprendre plus fort. C'est pourtant simple. Tu vas aller sur Terre et demander à Kurosaki Ichigo de venir ici.

-Pourquoi déjà ?

-Pour que Jaggerjack-san, selon ses propres dires, « lui fasse sa fête ».

-Et vous laisseriez faire ça ?

C'était connu que Byakuya n'appréciant guère Ichigo, mais de là à le laisser seul avec Grimmjow ? Renji n'était pas sûr de connaître ni de comprendre tous les tenants et aboutissants de cette affaire.

-Oui … l'autre solution est … inenvisageable.

Le ton polaire et sans concession de son capitaine finit par convaincre Renji de ne pas poser plus de questions et d'obéir aux ordres. Après tout, il n'était que lieutenant !

-Rrrrraaaah ! ! ! Mais qu'est-ce que je fous là encore ? s'exclama Ichigo.

En effet, il suivait Renji dans les rues du Seireitei après que celui-ci soit venu le chercher de toute urgence. Le rouquin avait alors planté là Uryuu, avec qui il était encore en train de s'engueuler, sous le regard de Chad, Orihime et Rukia, complètement indifférents au différent qui opposait les deux adolescents.

-Ordre du Taïcho ! lui répondit Renji en soufflant.

-Et tu sais vraiment pas ce qu'il me veut ?

-Non.

-T'es sûr ?

-Ouais !

-T'as pensé à lui enlevé le balais qu'il a coincé dans l'cul ?

-Ichigo ! s'étrangla Renji, indigné par la façon de parler de son ami.

-Bah quoi ? fit celui-ci en haussant les épaules. Me fait pas croire que …

-Tout ce que je sais c'est que ça a voir avec Grimmjow.

-Grimmjow ! s'exclama joyeusement Ichigo.

Renji regarda son ami étonné. D'où Ichigo était … content de voir Grimmjow ? Lui, plus il était loin du bleuté mieux il se portait. Renji avait vite compris que le but principal dans la vie de l'ex-Sexta était d'emmerder les gens, de les humilier si possible et de rire à leurs dépends. Il en avait assez fait les frais.

-J'vais enfin pouvoir lui latter la gueule !

-Ichigo !

-Bah quoi ? répondit celui-ci en haussant les épaules, ne comprenant pas son ami.

-Mais depuis quand tu parles comme ça ?

-Depuis que je me suis rendu compte que je faisais des efforts de langage pour que dalle…

Les deux jeunes hommes continuèrent le reste du chemin en silence et devinrent encore plus silencieux une fois rentrés dans le domaine Kuchiki.

Byakuya se dit que c'était une bonne chose qu'il eut mis des bracelets mangeurs de reiatsu à Kurosaki aussi. En effet, à peine Ichigo était-il entré dans le dojo où l'attendait patiemment Grimmjow, que celui-ci lui sauta dessus. Les deux anciens ennemis se mirent alors à se traiter de tous les noms et à se taper dessus. Renji regarda incrédule les deux combattants ravis jusqu'au anges et se laissa entraîner sans rien dire par son capitaine. Ce dernier le congédia en lui disant de s'occuper de la Division à sa place aujourd'hui, lui allait s'occuper des deux, je cite, « bêtes sauvages, indigne de sa confiance ». Renji était donc retourné à ses activités de lieutenant. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, cependant, il avait comme un mauvais pressentiment. Mais non, il ne pouvait rien arriver de fâcheux, Ichigo et Grimmjow étaient de force égale, puisque sans reiatsu, et son capitaine était là pour veiller au grain. Alors pourquoi s'inquiétait-il ?

Ce que Byakuya n'avait pas prévu, c'est qu'une fois qu'Ichigo et Grimmjow en eurent finit avec leurs poings, ils passèrent à un tout autre genre de combat. En effet, la lueur qui brillait dans leurs yeux leurs firent comprendre que l'autre avait la même envie. Aussi, finalement, ils s'attrapèrent mutuellement par le revers de leurs vêtements et s'embrassèrent sans d'autre préambule.

-Tu vas voir c'que tu vas prendre ! déclara le bleuté.

-Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser faire ? le nargua Ichigo.

-Quand j'aurai commencé, tu me supplieras de te prendre et de te laisser jouir.

Le sourire carnassier et l'assurance du bleuté déstabilisèrent Ichigo, Grimmjow en profita pour reprendre le dessus et ne laisser aucune chance au roux de se rebeller. Il adorait les fraises et allait prendre son temps pour déguster celle-ci. Il appuya de tout son corps sur le roux pour l'allonger encore plus et approfondir encore plus le baiser. Sa langue imposait son rythme dans la bouche de sa proie, qui d'ailleurs, ne semblait pas s'en plaindre. Ses mains commencèrent par ouvrir le shihakushō, passant sur la peau douce du jeune homme lui arrachant au passage quelques soupirs, qui firent grandement sourire Grimmjow.

-Ça à l'air de te plaire ? commenta celui-ci.

-Et ça te gène ?

-Pas le moins du monde … je continue alors ?

-Oui !

Grimmjow n'attendait que ça pour « déballer » le cadeau que lui avait fait le noble. Promis, il serait plus gentil avec lui par la suite. Enfin, pendant quelques jours.

Et c'est donc pour ça que Byakuya, légèrement inquiet de ne plus sentir les murs trembler, décida d'aller voir si finalement, ils ne s'étaient pas entretués. Il découvrit un spectacle tout à fait … surprenant. La première chose qu'il vu furent les fesses du roux.. En effet, Ichigo, nu et à quatre pattes entre celle de Grimmjow, était en train de lécher le sexe de celui-ci, qui ronronnait de contentement (tu m'étonnes !). Byakuya se figea sur le seuil, incapable de savoir ce qu'il devait faire. Partir avant de se faire découvrir ou faire connaître sa présence et par la même stopper ce que les deux hommes étaient en train de faire. Il n'eut cependant pas à choisir vu que Grimmjow ouvrit les yeux et lui décrocha un regard chargé de désir. Byakuya fut attiré comme par un aimant par ce regard bleu, il était incapable de s'en détacher. Comment le bleuté arrivait-il à exprimer tant de choses dans son regard ? Et surtout pourquoi était-il incapable de s'en détacher ?

-Hey Ichigo ! Regarde donc qui joue les voyeurs !

Ichigo se releva et regarda Byakuya d'une façon que ce dernier n'aima pas beaucoup, elle ressemblait un peu trop à celle de Grimmjow.

-J'espère que la vue t'as plut ! lança-t-il au noble en s'installant entre les jambes de son partenaire.

Ses hommes n'avaient-ils donc aucune pudeur ? Ils étaient là complètement nus et offrant à la vue de Byakuya leurs sexes tendus et leurs intimité. Celui-ci était bien trop sous le choc pour réagir convenablement.

-On dirait qu'il a jamais vu un mec à poil de sa vie ! ricana Grimmjow.

-Comment aurait-il pu ? Il a un balais coincé dans l'cul !

-Je ne vous savais pas si vulgaire Kurosaki Ichigo, déclara froidement Byakuya en reprenant ses esprits.

-Et bien disons que le fait d'avoir frôlé la mort m'a montré à quel point ma … pudibonderie n'avait aucun sens. Je préfère prendre la vie comme elle vient et profiter de chaque … opportunité qui se présente à moi.

Voilà donc la raison au changement de caractère du roux, il voulait profiter de la vie. Mais était-ce pour autant une raison pour se vautrer dans la vulgarité et la luxure ?

-C'est pour ça que vous …

-Oui, le coupa Ichigo. Tu devrais essayer, Byakuya. Ça te ferais le plus grand bien.

-C'est Kuchiki Taïcho … et je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, se renferma le noble.

Ichigo secoua la tête et se leva. Il se positionna juste devant l'ébène et lui sourit tendrement. Ichigo avança sa main et voulut lui caresser la joue, mais Byakuya recula légèrement.

-De quoi as-tu peur ? Murmura le roux.

-Je n'ai peur de rien, affirma Byakuya.

-Alors laisses-toi faire …

Ichigo approcha son visage du noble, trop choqué par l'initiative du plus jeune, et réussit à sceller leurs bouches. Byakuya était tétanisé, Ichigo était en train de l'embrasser. Il sentit une langue mutine quémander l'ouverture de sa bouche, c'est ce qui le réveilla. Il repoussa le roux et s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de la main.

-Comment oses-tu ? gronda Byakuya.

-En tout cas, t'as réussit là où moi j'ai échoué, siffla Grimmjow.

-T'as pas été assez persuasif, lui répondit Ichigo en se retournant vers lui.

-Tu crois qu'il me laissera réessayer ?

-J'sais pas, fit Ichigo en haussant les épaules. T'as qu'à essayer ?

-Ok !

Byakuya regardait incrédule les deux hommes discuter entre eux comme si lui n'était pas là. Il sentait la colère monter en lui. Comment osaient-ils ? Comment osaient-ils faire comme s'il n'était pas là ? Il allait leur montrer qui commandait ici ! Seulement il ne fut pas assez rapide, les deux autres lui sautèrent dessus, le faisant tomber à terre et l'entravèrent de leurs corps.

-Lâchez moi tout de suite ! ordonna-t-il, contenant du mieux qu'il pouvait sa colère.

-Ça j'crois pas, fit Ichigo.

-On a réussit à t'attraper, tu crois pas qu'on va te lâcher si facilement, répondit Grimmjow.

Il offrit au noble son plus beau sourire de psychopathe avant de l'embrasser férocement. Autant Ichigo avait été tendre avec lui, autant Grimmjow était beaucoup plus viril dans son baiser. Plus exigeant aussi, puisqu'il força l'ouverture de sa bouche pour y engouffrer sa langue. Byakuya n'avait d'autre choix que de répliquer, ne voulant pas se laisser dominer par cette bête sauvage et sans éducation.

-Mais c'est qu'il a du répondant, s'exclama Grimmjow en mettant fin au baiser.

Il partit dans un éclat de rire, suivit par Ichigo. Byakuya se dit que finalement, il aurait vraiment dû insister pour s'occuper de Hallibel. Il ne se serait certainement pas retrouvé dans cette position avec l'ancienne Tercera.

La suite fut assez confuse pour lui. Sa bouche était toujours prise par l'un des deux, tandis qu'il sentait ses vêtements quitter son corps et des mains perverses le parcourir et peu à peu faire naître en lui une tension qui se manifesta par une érection de très bonne qualité.

-Hey Ichigo ! Vise moi ça ! s'exclama Grimmjow.

-Il cache bien son jeu, fit le roux.

-T'as vu la taille de son engin !

-Tu veux pas mesurer non plus ?

-Non mais regarde !

-Grimmjow tu deviens lourd là, fit Ichigo désabusé.

-Elle est plus grande que la mienne !

-Et alors ? Qu'est ce que je devrais dire moi ? J'me plains pas que le tienne est plus grande que la mienne que je sache !

-J'en avais jamais vu une plus grande que la mienne !

-T'auras qu'à demander à Kenpachi de te montrer la sienne, fit énigmatiquement le roux.

-De quoi ! s'écrièrent en même temps Grimmjow et Byakuya.

-Bah quoi ! Tu croyais tout de même pas être le premier Grimmjow ! déclara calmement le roux.

Ichigo regarda tour à tour ses deux partenaires et secoua la tête. Ils étaient désespérants mais pas pour les même raisons. Le roux les ramena à la réalité en les embrassant langoureusement. Ce qui marcha très bien. Les deux hommes reprirent leurs explorations du corps du noble, voulant le faire céder et qu'il se laisse enfin aller.

-Byakuya, fit Ichigo. Tu devrais vraiment lâcher prise sinon tu vas te retrouver avec autre chose qu'un balais dans l'cul.

-Y a-t-il vraiment une autre possibilité ? demanda froidement le noble.

Il se contrôlait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour l'instant, car cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas connu ça. Ses sensations de plaisir parcourant son corps et détendant ses tension. Ses baisers et ses caresses prodiguées uniquement pour son bien. Tout ça lui avait manqué plus qu'il n'aurait cru.

-Bien sûr, lui sourit le roux. Si tu te montres un minimum coopératif …

-C'est d'accord, répondit-il après quelques secondes de réflexion.

Il faut dire que la bouche de Grimmjow, le pompant allègrement, l'avait beaucoup aidé à prendre sa décision. Il sentait cette bouche et cette langue humide s'amuser à redessiner les contours de sa colonne de chair avec une allégresse peu commune.

-Et c'est parti pour les choses sérieuses ! avait alors déclaré Grimmjow avant de se prendre une tape sur la tête de la part d'Ichigo.

-Je crois que ça sera mieux comme ça, non ? demanda Byakuya à ses deux … partenaires de jeu.

Lesquels se regardèrent légèrement confus. En effet, Byakuya leur avait cédé, mais il ne voulait pas faire ça dans le dojo au risque de se faire surprendre. Ils s'étaient donc rhabillés et se trouvaient maintenant dans les appartements du chef du clan Kuchiki. Et ils ne savaient pas par quel bout reprendre là où ils avaient arrêtés.

-C'est vrai que c'est plus confortable dans un lit, acquiesça Grimmjow.

Le bleuté entra un peu plus dans la pièce. Il était déjà venu ici mais de nuit et sans vraiment regardé autour de lui, aussi détailla-t-il son environnement. Ichigo lui aussi regardait les lieux, mais se reprit vite. Pour lui Byakuya essayait de faire diversion, il décida donc de reprendre là où il en était, c'est à dire sur Byakuya en train de l'embrasser. Le roux attrapa donc le noble et le fit basculer sur le lit, se positionnant à califourchon sur lui, ses fesses posées juste sur l'objet du délit. Il se pencha ensuite et brossa ses lèvres sur celles de l'ébène, qui répondit de mauvaises grâces, mais qui y répondit quand même. Le baiser devint alors plus approfondi et plus passionné. Les mains se mirent à voyager sur les corps pour les plus grand bonheur des deux hommes et de Grimmjow qui observait la scène avec intérêt. Quand ils commencèrent à se déshabiller, le bleuté vint leur donner un coup de main et ils se rentrouvrent rapidement tous les trois en tenue d'Adam. Après de multiples changements de positions, Ichigo se retrouva prit entre les deux hommes plus vieux que lui. Il était assis entre les jambes de Byakuya, appuyé sur le torse de celui-ci alors que Grimmjow s'occupait de sa hampe fièrement dressée. Les mains de Byakuya voyageaient sur son corps lui procurant de délicieux frissons. L'ébène était subjugué par l'état de fébrilité dans lequel se trouvait le roux et par ce que Grimmjow était en train de lui faire. Les petits gémissements se transformèrent en cris quand Ichigo se rependit dans la bouche du bleuté qui avala tout content de lui avant d'embrasser ses deux partenaires.

-A ton tour ! déclara Grimmjow en pointant du doigt Byakuya.

Celui-ci se montra du doigt un peu interloqué et regarda l'ex-Sexta retourner Ichigo et lui présenter son sexe qu'il s'empressa d'avaler. Byakuya en eut le souffle coupé. La bouche du roux était si chaude, si douce et ce qu'elle lui faisait si bon qu'il se laissa retomber en arrière sur le lit, gémissant de plaisir.

Une fois le choc passé, il se releva sur les coudes et put alors observer Grimmjow qui décidément aimait faire trembler de plaisir le corps du shinigami remplaçant. A ce qu'il pouvait voir et comprendre d'après les gémissements du jeune homme, Grimmjow avait enfoncé un ou plusieurs de ses doigts dans l'intimité du plus jeune pour le préparer pour la suite. Le noble se demanda vaguement s'il pourrait lui aussi se loger à l'intérieur du roux avant de succomber à une vague de plaisir plus intense que les autres.

Et il eut la réponse rapidement quand il sentit la bouche d'Ichigo quitter son sexe et qu'il vit le jeune homme se positionner au dessus de lui et s'empaler sur lui. Byakuya eut un frisson d'excitation en sentant son gland pointer contre cette entrée et il lâcha un soupir en se sentant glisser à l'intérieur de cette chair. Une fois complètement assis sur lui, Ichigo marqua une pause et Byakuya put à loisir observer son visage où se lisait douleur et plaisir. Il caressa alors la joue du roux et celui-ci se pencha sur lui pour échanger un baiser tendre et passionné.

Grimmjow fit alors son apparition dans son champs de vision, s'accaparant la bouche du roux avant de prendre possession de la sienne. Dans le feu de l'action, le noble l'avait presque oublié. Mais bientôt il oublia tout ce qui n'était pas le fourreau de chair qu'il sentait se mouvoir autour de son sexe. Toutes les sensations qui affluaient en lui, tous les délices qui le faisaient frémir et gémir, toutes ses caresses qu'il savait être l'œuvre du bleuté, dont la bouche ne quittait pas la sienne, tout ça eut raison de lui et il se déversa dans un grand cri, agrippant brutalement les hanches d'Ichigo pour s'enfoncer en lui le plus profondément possible. Une dernière fois.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il tomba sur les visages tout sourire de Grimmjow et d'Ichigo. Apparemment tout fier d'eux. Se moquaient-ils de lui?

-Et bien tu vois que ça fait du bien , Byakuya!

-Je …

-Ne vas pas me dire le contraire! J'en ai la preuve au fond de mon cul! Le coupa Ichigo.

Le jeune homme ne semblait d'ailleurs par décide à bouger. Ce qui surprit un peu le noble. La position devait être inconfortable, non? Alors pourquoi restait-il assis sur lui?

-Dis Ichigo?

-Oui Grimmjow?

-Ça t'ennuierais de virer de là?

-Et pourquoi ? Demanda innocemment le roux.

Il savait très bien où voulait en venir le bleuté mais il avait envie de jouer avec lui un peu. Et avec Byakuya aussi. Il sentait encore le sexe du noble palpiter en lui et il adorait ça. Il n'avait pas encore jouit et pour l'instant, ça ne le dérangeais pas de rester comme ça.

-Si vous le permettez, commença Byakuya.

Il agrippa les hanches du roux, le souleva et ferma les yeux sous les sensations qui lui parvenaient. Sortir de cette chair était un délice. Cependant, il entendit Ichigo protester mais n'en tint pas compte. Il allongea le jeune homme, présentant son intimité encore ouverte à Grimmjow qui compris de suite où il voulait en venir. Il plongea dans les chairs du plus jeune alors que celui-ci était maintenu par le noble.

-Hey! S'indigna Ichigo.

-Fait ta mijaurée! S'exclama Grimmjow. T'attendais que ça!

-C'est pas une raison, ronchonna le plus jeune.

Ce qui déclencha un rire tonitruant chez Grimmjow et un fin sourire chez Byakuya. Ichigo n'eut pas le temps de protester plus que ça vu que le bleuté commença des mouvements de bassin rapides et intenses. Après tout, il venait de subir le sexe imposant de Byakuya, il était donc largement préparé pour subir le rythme effréné du bleuté. Ce qui s'avéra vrai puisqu'il se mit presque aussitôt à crier son plaisir d'une façon fort peu masculine.

-Je te l'avais dit, fit victorieux le bleuté.

-De .. quoi? Réussit à répondre Ichigo.

-Tu sais très bien.

Grimmjow écarta un peu plus les jambes d'Ichigo et se pencha sur celui-ci, léchant la peau de son ventre et de son torse, mordillant ses tétons, mais ne bougeant plus à l'intérieur de lui. Ce qui mit le pauvre rouquin au supplice.

-Alors? Fit Grimmjow. Tu vois toujours pas?

-Enfoiré, jura Ichigo.

Grimmjow parti dans un grand éclat de rire sous le regard complètement halluciné de Byakuya qui n'en revenait pas. Malgré le fait qu'ils étaient en train de … s'envoyer en l'air les deux hommes continuaient à se … chamailler. Il regardait avec une certaine satisfaction le bleuté torturer Ichigo, qui n'en finissait pas de gémir. Apparemment, ça serait à celui qui tiendrai le plus longtemps.

-C'est bon, fit par lâcher Ichigo en plantant son regard dans celui de Grimmjow. Fais moi jouir!

-A vos ordres! Se moqua l'autre.

Il se remit alors en mouvements, contrôlant ses allers et venues dans les chairs du roux. Arrachant des frissons d'excitation dans le corps de Byakuya qui regardait fasciné la scène se déroulant sous ses yeux. A cet instant, ses deux hommes accouplés représentait le summum de la luxure et était loin de le laisser indiffèrent. Et sans qu'il s'en rende vraiment compte, il était en train de se masturber en regardant les deux corps gémissants s'adonner aux plaisirs de la chair. Ichigo vint en premier sur son ventre, suivit de près par Grimmjow. Byakuya rendit les armes juste après et regarda incrédule sa main souillée.

-Je vais vous tuer, gronda Byakuya.

Il venait de reprendre ses esprits. Ichigo et Grimmjow étaient en train de se rhabiller, se doutant bien que le noble allait réagir de cette façon sous peu.

-Mais non Byakuya, fit tranquillement le roux. Tu vas pas nous tuer?

-Si … Vous m'avez … embarqué dans vos pratiques perverses … vous ne méritez que la mort …

-Bon bah moi j'me casse, fit Grimmjow.

Il avait ouvert le shoji donnant sur le jardin et s'élança à travers celui-ci sous le regard atterré de roux.

-Grimmjow, salaud attends moi!

Ichigo finit de s'habiller et fila lui aussi par l'ouverture. Byakuya lui poussa un micro soupir. Ils étaient enfin partis. Il n'avait jamais vraiment eut l'intention de les tuer, mais il ne pouvait pas faire croire qu'il avait aimé et le fait qu'il ait cédé aussi facilement lui restait un peu en travers de la gorge. Aussi devait-il garder la face. Il sourit pour lui même. Il avait aimé se trouver à l'intérieur du roux, dans sa bouche et dans son cul. Il ne pouvait le nier. Tout comme il ne pouvait pas nier l'idée qui venait de germer dans son esprit. Grimmjow se laisserait-il faire comme Ichigo?

* * *

_Alors ? j'ai bien fait? Review?_


End file.
